Himitsu
by Kyushina-Yumi
Summary: Sasuke hides secret feelings for Sai. He is afraid to confess because he is afraid that Sai will not return his feelings. However, Sai feels the exact same way. What happens when the two boys are left alone at the apartment they share with their friends?


**Himitsu**

**A/N: Yea, this is my first actual lemon. I have written others, I just haven't gotten around to posting them. -is sheepish- I hope you like!**

Sasuke stepped into the shower, letting the warm water envelope his senses. God, it had been a rough day. His "training" for the day was sparring with Kakashi while Naruto, Sakura, and Sai were having a normal training session. All he could see of their "training" was Naruto and Sakura bickering, as usual, and Sai leaning against a tree, notebook in hand, probably drawing some lovely picture. The Gods, Sai was so sexy when he was slouched against that tree, his obsidian eyes lazily scanning the drawing he was working on for any little mistake. It took most of Sasuke's willpower to keep him from jumping the poor boy. At the moment, all Sasuke wanted to see was Sai writhing under him. Moaning. Sweat covering his beautiful form. _Oh, Kami-sama_, Sasuke thought, banging his head against the shower wall. _I've so got to stop thinking about him like that! We share an apartment with Naruto and Sakura! _

Sasuke hung his head down, letting the water pound the back of his neck. God, he was an idiot! He knew that there was no way Sai could return his feelings...it was just...impossible. He knew that he should stop thinking about it and focus on his training. But Sai just wouldn't leave his thoughts.

--

Sai was in his hammock in his and Sasuke's room, his left arm curled around a sketchpad, his right hand steadily holding a pen over the paper. He was having a major case of artist's block today. Well, not really. He had actually been scribbling little pictures of Sasuke on the sheets of his notebook in training today. There was something about the raven that Sai was attracted to; it might be his good looks, or the way that he is able to have every single girl in Konoha chasing him around. Or maybe it was his awesome fighting skill. Or maybe it was all of those things. Sai didn't know.

When he was at training, he saw Sasuke fighting in the distance with Kakashi. Sasuke was drenched with sweat, and that turned him on. It made him think of Sasuke panting under him; Sai was the one who wanted to make Sasuke sweat like that, but only in a way other than fighting.

He let out a deep sigh and let his instinct and his hand take over the drawing for now. He was drawing the outline of a face...then he added a cute nose, soft lips, and onyx eyes to the drawing. He started to draw the hair and fill it in, then drew the neck and the shoulders when he was finished with that. When he added a few more little details and the drawing was done, he noticed that Sasuke was looking up at him from the paper.

Yep. So he had drawn Sasuke again. What was his strange infatuation with the raven? Sai shrugged, but then he heard the shower running. Naruto was on a date with Hinata at the time. Sakura, Tenten, Ino, and Temari were on a girls' night out tonight. There was only one person who could be in the shower...and that was Sasuke.

Sai sat down his notebook and and pen and walked to the bathroom. Maybe he'd join Sasuke in the shower...?

--

Sasuke rinsed the shampoo from his hair. Oh...the water was getting colder. He immediately boosted the water up just a tad and let it take over him. He let out a long, deep sigh. He knew it was hopeless to keep dwelling on the sexy, obsidian-eyed boy that he loved; Sai would never return his feelings.

He sighed again, but was shocked when a sudden draft of cold air answered his sigh. A shiver ran up his spine, but the cold air immediately disintegrated, and two arms wrapped themselves around his waist. Sasuke froze. He didn't know who the hell it could be, and he didn't have any weapons with him in case it was an enemy. "Who...who are you?"

"Don't worry, Sasuke...it's me..." it was Sai. Sasuke's heart skipped a beat. Was it actually Sai who was behind him, arms wrapped around his waist, lips caressing the outer shell of his ear? Sasuke whirled around to meet Sai's obsidian eyes that bored into his. "S-Sai?"

Sai turned Sasuke around to where he could be easily shoved against a wall. "Yeah...it's me." Sai slowly moved closer to Sasuke which made him back up into the shower wall. Sai pressed one of his hands against the wall on one side of Sasuke's head. Sai moved his face closer to Sasuke's, their noses barely touching. Sai smirked a little at Sasuke's nervous reaction. Without warning, Sai brushed Sasuke's lips with his own. Sasuke's eyes were wide with surprise, but closed them in longing for more. Sai pressed his lips to Sasuke's, engaging in a rough, passionate kiss with the boy.

Sasuke returned the kiss, not hesitant in the least bit. Sai ran his tongue along Sasuke's bottom lip, and Sasuke immediately granted entrance. Sasuke savored the feeling of Sai's tongue in his mouth, battling with his own for dominance. Sasuke moaned into Sai's lips when he began to gently suck his tongue.

Sai moved his kisses down from Sasuke's lips to his jawline and then to his neck, kissing, sucking, and biting lightly as his hands roamed around Sasuke's body.

But Sasuke sure as hell wasn't going to be the uke of the sudden situation, that was for sure. He flipped Sai over, surprising the artist. Sasuke started to slowly grind Sai, eliciting moans and cries of pleasure from the older boy. By now, the two boys were harder than hard. Sasuke sank to his knees, kissing from Sai's jaw down his chest and his abdomen as he did so.

Sasuke took in the sight of Sai's throbbing member. He couldn't believe that he was about to do this to the man he had been so secretly longing after this entire time. He kissed the tip of Sai's erection, enjoying the shudder that came from the artist. Sasuke licked up and down the hard shaft, before putting his mouth around Sai's member until he thought he would swallow it. Sai moaned when Sasuke teased his member by raking the flesh with his teeth.

Sasuke released Sai's member, making Sai groan with disappointment. Sasuke wet his fingers with the water from the shower and held one at Sai's entrance. "Think more on the kiss than the pain," Sasuke whispered in Sai's ear before their lips collided in a rough kiss.

Sasuke slid one finger into Sai, making the boy wince. Sasuke tilted his head to one said, making the kiss deeper as he started to move the one finger in and out of Sai. Without warning, he stuck a second finger in, slowly moving it in and out.

"Are you ready for the third?" Sasuke asked. Sai gave a small nod. Sasuke slowly slid the third finger out and Sai gave a small yelp. Sasuke crushed his lips to Sai's in a rough, passionate kiss that Sai gladly returned.

Sasuke took his three fingers out of Sai. He cupped his hands and placed them under the warm water, then splashed the water on his erection. He was beyond hard.

"Sas...uke..." Sai panted. "I want you...inside me...now..."

If there was anything that could turn Sasuke on any more, it was that. He placed the tip of his erection at Sai's entrance and slowly started to push himself in. Sai winced at the new feeling, but Sasuke kissed any tears away and made him feel better.

Sasuke was completely inside Sai now. He stayed where he was for a while, letting Sai become accustomed to the new feeling and letting him revel in the warmth that was Sai. Slowly he pulled out and roughly thrusted back in. In and out, in and out. He never knew if he'd reach the spot that he was hoping to hit.

Suddenly, Sai arched his back, moaning loudly in pure pleasure. Sasuke had hit that spot. _Thank the Lord for the prostate_, he thought. Turning to the business at hand, he gripped Sai's shaft and started to pump in time with his thrusts.

"S-Sasuke!" Sai moaned. "I think I'm about to come!"

Sai moaned as he released, his hot semen coming out on his stomach and Sasuke's hand. Moments later, Sasuke uttered a low groan before releasing into Sai. Sasuke pulled out of his lover and used his left hand to steady himself against the shower wall.

"Let's...find a place to...lie down," Sai panted, turning off the water in the shower. The two stepped out and rather quickly went to the first bedroom that actually had a bed in it instead of a hammock--Sakura's room. They laid down under Sakura's fluffy pink bedspread and deep purple sheets.

"Sasuke..." Sai whispered to the Uchiha, laying his head on his chest. "I love you."

Sasuke was silent, letting those words echo in his mind for as long as he could before replying, "Yes, Sai; I love you, too."

--

About 11:00 that night, Sakura, Ino, and Tenten arrived at the apartment; they were going to have a big sleepover.

"C'mon girls! Let's go to my room and change into our pajamas!" Sakura giggled. "Then we can stay up all night and talk about boys 'n stuff!"

Ino and Tenten giggled and followed Sakura back to her room. When they were in the hall, they heard Sakura scream. They rushed to her side, but stared at the sight that awaited them in Sakura's room.

Sasuke and Sai decided to celebrate their 4 hours of being an official couple by a round of hot, kinky sex on Sakura's bed.

Let's just say that Sakura and Ino were out cold for three days, Tenten became a diehard yaoi fangirl, and Sasuke and Sai had never been more embarassed in their lives.

--

**A/N: There is so little in the SasuSai area that I just **_**had **_**to write this one! That and the fact that I haven't posted a fanfic in such a long time. Lol.**

**Kyushina**


End file.
